Powers That Be
by LadyKatie8190
Summary: A girl awakens in a city she doesn't know with no memory of who she is or where she came from. First chapter is a prologue. Sidenote: I used the English version of Kiryus name. Don't hate please. Kalin Kiryu X OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YGO: 5D's characters. Only the ones I come up with belong to me. Rated M for language at the moment.

* * *

How did this happen? I stood on the sidelines with Jack, Crow, the twins, Akiza, Mina and Trudge as we all watched the final duel between Yusei and Kalin begin. How did the man I love fall into a cloud of shadows and darkness? I still tried to deny it. To me, Kalin was still my savior, my best friend. He had always been there, no matter how frustrated I got when only a few of my memories managed to return to me. He even accepted my powers.

An arm wrapped around my shoulders and Jack pulled me into an embrace. "This…will be hard to watch."

I nodded, holding back tears as best I could.

Crow looked over at me. "We're all here for you."

"Thanks Crow, Jack," I said quietly. We would all need each other at the end of this duel. No matter who lost, we would all be losing someone we care about. I closed my eyes and thought back to the night that I first met Kalin Kessler and how this all began…


	2. Chapter 1

Here's Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy. R&R. Rated M for language at the moment.

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO: 5D's. No copyright infringment intended.

* * *

_Where am I?_

I couldn't move. What had happened to me?

_I can't remember…Who am I?_

I assessed the situation. I was sitting on the ground, eyes closed, back against a wall. Nothing hurt, but I still couldn't move.

_Get up! You have to get up!_

I opened my eyes, slowly, to gather my surroundings. I was in an alleyway. Of course. Whenever someone gets freaking amnesia they always end up in an alley. Common sense started to kick in and I slowly stood up. I looked up and noted that it was the middle of the night. The moon was full and high…But I still had no idea where I was.

I leaned against the wall and ran my hand through my hair…And then stopped.

_My hair…It's long!_

That's not right…My hair was short before.

_Ha! I do remember something. Way to go me._

I walked slowly out of the alley, looking around the corner. No one was there. The street I was on was deserted. I figured now would be the chance to explore the area a little. It was a slummy area. I'm talking dirt poor. I started walking a little, my sneakers creating an echo on the street. Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

_Not good._

I stopped and scanned the area.

"Well well well. What have we here?" a deep voice proclaimed, followed by some snickers.

I was in trouble. I was in an area, alone, where I had no means of protecting myself. I said nothing. I did nothing. I just stood there when an entire gang of rough looking dudes wearing…

_Duel disks?! Where the hell am I?? Those are only plastic toys! _

Another moment of memory. Fantasmic, but not what I needed. I needed help.

What I took for the head guy looked me up and down and then smirked. "What? Not going to introduce yourself?"

I stood there, glancing at him and the 10 guys that were surrounding me. _Yeah. This is necessary._ It almost made me roll my eyes.

"How rude." The guy was still smirking as he walked up to me. "Well, let me tell you what we do to people who are rude here."

More snickers from the gang. Fear was starting to spur inside of me. Trying to hide it was more difficult than I thought. The leader took another look at me and started laughing. "Boys! She's afraid."

They let out a laugh as well. This was not good. "Shouldn't we make her less afraid, boss?" one of the crones asked with laughter in his voice.

"I think you're right. We should make her feel more welcome." The leader walked up to me and grabbed my arm roughly. I cringed. Pain had shot through my arm and I was holding back a scream.

The leader leaned in and said, "Don't be so afraid, girly. We're _very_ welcoming people."

I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. I knew what was coming. I was still weak and couldn't fight back. I couldn't move. I was to scared.

All I could do was scream in my mind, for I still didn't have a voice.

_Someone…Anyone…Please. HELP ME!_

Out of nowhere, the pressure the guy had on my arm from his hand was released. I opened my eyes and saw that a man with silver hair had thrown a grappling hook on the gang leaders duel disk. "Is that any way to treat a lady because I know I was taught to never lay a hand on one."

The leader snickered. "I know who you are, Kalin Kessler. Where are the rest of your buddies?"

"Why don't you take a look around you, you giant dope?" Kalin sneered.

While the leader was looking around, I noticed Kalin was motioning at me with his free hand. I looked at him and he mouthed "Run."

Before the man realized, I had ducked behind him and ran over towards Kalin with what little strength my legs had left. I was inches from him, when the leader finally realized I had run away from him. "Hold it right there missy!"

I did something stupid and stopped running. That caused me to trip over a crack in the road. I cried out in pain. I realized I had fallen on the arm that the leader had grabbed. Something was wrong with it. It shouldn't of hurt this much from a fall and from being grabbed.

"Ha! Got you, little bitch."

I looked over my shoulder and saw the leader standing over me, snickering. That's when Kalin appeared and kicked him square in the gut. He stood in front of me and stated "Face me! I'm your opponent." He held his duel disk in front of him and prepared himself. "Now let's duel."

"Hmph." The leader finally gave in and walked the distance necessary between two duelists and then readied his deck and disk as well. "Have it your way. The winner, gets the girl."

_I'm not a fucking prize asshole!_

Kalin glanced back at me and sent me a "I won't let that happen" glance. I knew I could trust him. I stood up and walked back a safe distance from the duel. I realized then that it was just the three of us in the street. The rest of the gang had disappeared. _Where'd they go?_

Kalin turned back to face the gang leader. "Fine, but the loser loses his duel disk." I didn't have to see his face to know that a smirk had formed on it.

"What?!"

"Why do you think I have this grappling hook around our disks you moron?" Kalin laughed. "Whoever loses this duel receives an electrical shock that will fry your duel disk. You won't be using that thing to duel ever again."

The leader laughed. "You sound as if you already won the duel, but fine. Let's do this."

And the duel began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It barely lasted 5 minutes. Kalin had some extreme skill in this game and had backed this guy into a corner in three rounds. It was amazing to watch to. I'd never seen anyone duel with holographic images before. Where I came from, technology hadn't reached that far yet.

_Where I come from…_

I could remember that I wasn't in the right time. I also wasn't in the right world. But, that's all my memory allowed me to see. Nothing about a name, place, family. It was just…empty. And I was scared. I held my arm that was hurting and watched as Kalin made the last move.

The gang leader fell backwards to the ground as his monster was destroyed and his life points shot to zero. There was a noise and a little poof and smoke came up from his disk.

Kalin snickered and retrieved the grappling hook. He walked over to the leader who had stood back up, anger all over his face. This guy was easily twice Kalin's size. The leader raised a fist and swung at Kalin. He ducked out of the way and punched him in the stomach, hard. The leader fell back to the ground, holding his stomach.

"Let that be a lesson to you."

The leader stood up and ran in the other direction. Kalin laughed at him and stopped as he turned back around. He saw me and realization came over his face. It was obvious he had forgotten that I was still there. He ran over to me.

"I'm sorry we didn't get here quicker. Did he hurt you?" Kalin asked, concern flooding his eyes. It made me blush slightly.

All I could do was nod. My voice still a mystery.

"Let me take a look." I held out my left arm for Kalin, wincing from the pain. He rolled up my sleeve gently, but it still hurt. He ran his hand up my arm, feeling if it was broken. It wasn't. Obviously. I wouldn't be able to move it as easily as I had. "Feels like a sprain and it looks like there will be a nasty bruise where he grabbed you." He sighed.

"It's…okay."

_FINALLY!_

It had come out in a whisper, but it was still my voice. Kalin looked at me and smiled. "So, you can talk. I was worried you were a mute."

"No…lost…voice."

"Then stop talking. You might lose it again. Before you do, tell me your name at least. Me and the other Enforcers will try and find your family."

I blinked. I couldn't remember. I looked down. "Can't….remember."

He looked at me again and noticed the tears forming in my eyes. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't cry. You can stay with my friends and I till you have your memory back." He smiled warmly at me.

I looked at him and smiled. Suddenly, I felt very weak. My legs gave out and I felt Kalin catch me before I hit the ground. The last thing I saw before retreating to the darkness were Kalin's worried brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO: 5Ds.

* * *

I was floating in shadows. I wasn't feeling fear or pain…I wasn't feeling anything at all. This feeling was all to familiar for me.

_Jeez. How many times will this happen to me?_

Wait.

_This has happened…before? Now I'm completely lost. _

I looked around. I noticed then that I wasn't in shadows. I was surrounded by, what I took to be, stars. Floating balls of light in space. No matter what universe you're in, there will always be stars.

"Wow…" My voice was echoy and very airy. "This place…is so beautiful."

"_Daughter…"_

"Huh?" I looked up. Not that I saw anything new. Just hit that instinct. Then, I was blinded by a bright light and…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I blinked my eyes open. Slowly, I looked around. I was in a bedroom with stone walls, a dresser, and a window right next to the bed. Wherever I was, it was obviously not occupied by people very often. I sat up slowly and winced. Looking down at my left arm, I noticed that someone had bandaged it up.

"That's right." I said quietly and then immediately covered my mouth with my hand. "My voice is back…Thank goodness." I took another look at my arm. It wasn't painful or anything, just a little stiff was all. It would probably be like this for a few days. I sighed and looked out the window. It was a view to behold, that was for sure. The window overlooked the ocean and, past this span of ocean, was a city where the sun was just starting to spread its rays. A very large city. My body suddenly became very longing. The feeling overcame me all at once and it made me scared. I looked away from the ocean and the city and the feeling dissipated.

I decided it was time to get out of the bed. I slowly moved my legs, making sure that they were fully functional. I placed my feet on the ground and started looking for my sneakers. They were over by the door, which was mere feet away. I stood up, shaky at first, but the shakiness went away after a minute.

_Steady. I just have to stay…steady._

I walked lightly over to the door and slipped on my shoes. Walking barefoot was not on my top ten things to do in the morning. I opened the door slowly and looked down the short hallway. There was no one there.

I exited and closed the door silently behind me and made my way down the hallway. Considering the time of day it was, I was silent as a mouse. I walked down the stairs and walked down the entranceway. For some reason, my first instinct was to find the kitchen.

_Must be woman's intuition._ I laughed at myself under my breath as I rounded the corner. I stopped short. There was already someone in the kitchen.

He looked up at me from the map he was staring at on the table. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, _very_ nice muscles and was wearing a black shirt with a brown vest over it. I was taken by his looks.

"You must be that girl Kalin saved last night." he stated.

My mind went to the silver haired man who had come to my rescue last night. I couldn't help but smile and nod.

Blondie smiled back. "My name's Jack Atlas."

"Um…" I couldn't reply with my name. So, I simply said, "It's nice to meet you Jack."

He smirked. "You passed out last night after Kalin beat the leader of that gang. He carried you here. Our friend, Yusei, bandaged you up. That jerk left a nasty bruise on your arm, but how did it get sprained? That guy was to weak to have done that." He snickered.

"Honestly, I can't tell you." I said.

Jack shrugged. "Have it your way. I wouldn't be talking a lot to a guy I just met after passing out either. Let me ask why you're even awake at this hour. You've only been asleep a good four hours."

It was my turn to shrug. "I just felt like it was time to get up. But!" I figured I would offer my services. For some reason, I felt like I could cook, "I'm willing to make breakfast for you guys. You did rescue me and bandage me up after all."

"Good luck finding any food in here." he said under his breath.

I heard him, but still made my way over to the fridge and opened it. Jack was right. There was no food in there. I sighed, closed the door and looked at Jack. "You weren't kidding."

"I don't kid," he replied. "We usually don't eat here. That," he pointed to the fridge, "is mainly just to make this place feel more 'homey'."

I laughed. "So then, where do you eat?"

"A friends house in a different sector." Jack smiled. " Her name's Martha. She's like a mother to all of us."

I smiled back. "That's sweet…By the way, what did you mean by Sector?"

"You really aren't from around here. Why don't you take a seat? I'll explain as best I can."

I walked over to the table and sat in the chair across from him. I finally got a good look at the map laying out in front of him on the table. About three sections had been colored over with a marker.

"This," Jack pointed to the map, "Is a map of the Satellite."

"Satellite?"

"This entire area used to be a part of New Domino City," He pointed out the window. I followed his finger and saw the city I was staring at before. "A long time ago, there was an earthquake. It caused this entire piece of the city to break off and float out here. As you probably noticed from your encounter last night, the Satellite isn't exactly the safest place to be."

I nodded. This was all interesting, but nothing was ringing a bell. As Jack continued on with how the Satellite came about, no memories kicked in. Usually, if a person is told about the place they were born and lived their entire lives, the amnesia would dissipate. This wasn't happening with me.

"So, Duel Gangs came about. This caused the Satellite to become even more dangerous than it already was," he continued, "To survive, you gained friends and you stuck by them. No matter what. Kalin decided to get Yusei, Crow and I together and make a team. We call ourselves-"

"The Enforcers." I interrupted, "I heard Kalin say your teams name."

Jack smirked. "Our team has become pretty well known around the gangs in each sector." He looked down. "So far, we've taken about four duel gangs and cleaned up those sectors. It's going to take awhile to clean up the entire Satellite. Does that answer your question?"

I nodded. As I opened my mouth to ask more questions, another guy walked into the kitchen. He had black spiky hair, coal eyes, some nice muscles as well, and was wearing jeans, a black tee and a brown vest like Jack's and Kalin's. He looked at me and then at my arm. "Does it still hurt?"

I shook my head. "It hasn't hurt since last night. Were you the one who bandaged me up?"

He smiled lightly and nodded. "My name's Yusei. Glad to hear you're feeling better." He walked over to the table and sat in the empty chair to the right of Jack. "That gang we took on last night was one of the easiest so far. How many guys were you dueling last night, Jack?"

"I'm pretty sure it was four." Jack said with a smirk on his face.

I stood up, deciding I would let the boys compare duels from the night before. I walked away from the table, not listening for them to call me back. What would they even call me? I didn't know my name. I didn't even know who I was. What my past was…

Something snapped inside of me as I made my way back upstairs to the room I had woken up in. Tears were falling from my eyes unbeknownst to me.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up and saw a familiar face. Kalin. "…Yes."

He smiled warmly and walked up to me. He lightly brushed a couple of his fingers on my cheek, brushing away some tears. "Then, why are you crying?"

_Can I trust him? Should I explain that I can't remember anything? _

"Can we…go somewhere more private?" I asked shyly. I didn't feel that with Yusei and Jack downstairs and one other person (Crow, I think.) were around the house, I wouldn't be able to say anything regarding my lost memory.

He nodded. "Follow me." He grabbed my hand lightly and led me back down the stairs and outside. I turned my head to get a look at the rest of the house. I didn't even realize before, but about a quarter of the roof and wall were missing on the side to the left. It made me very sad to see this.

Kalin released my hand and I followed him to a ledge at the back of the house. He sat down and let his legs swing over the side of the ledge. He motioned for me to sit down to. I followed his motion and sat next to him. I looked out over the horizon. The sun was getting higher and creating a silhouette of the city.

"Is that New Domino City?" I asked, knowing the answer, but avoiding the real reason as to why we came out here.

Kalin looked out as well. "Yup. A dream no one from the Satellite can get to unfortunately…"

"Why?" I asked.

Kalin shook his head. "That's a different story for a different time."

He turned his head and looked at me. I caught his eyes. The amber in them was warm and gentle. And his smile…I could feel myself start to blush, so I looked down at my lap.

I heard him chuckle and then he said, "You can trust me, y'know."

I looked over at him. His eyes had gotten serious, and his face was stern. I looked down again. A gust of wind blew and started to blow my _long _hair in front of me. As a reaction, I immediately put it behind my ears. I kept my eyes down, keeping them fixated on the ocean below us.

"I realize that you must be terrified, and I want to help you. But, you just have to trust me."

"How can I trust you?" I snapped. I didn't mean to be like that, but he was right. I was really scared. I calmed my voice down, "I just met you…"

"Did you trust me last night when I was dueling the leader of that gang?"

I thought back to the night before. I avoided the first parts until Kalin came. I remembered the look he had given me. It really was a "I'll save you" look. I knew I could trust him to do that. I had trusted him with my life. Why was this any different?

"_Tell him, Daughter."_

The voice was in my head. I recognized it, but had no idea who it was. NO! I am NOT crazy. This voice was motherly and warm. I nodded. "I did trust you."

"Then you can trust me now."

I looked at him. His features were no longer stern, but back to their warm and welcoming features. I nodded again. "Okay."

He smiled. "Did you remember your name this morning?"

"No," I said sadly. "I can't remember anything. There are some things I know though."

"Like?" Kalin prodded. He wasn't being pushy. He was just trying to map out all the possibilities.

I smiled. "I know what Duel Monsters are and what Duel Disks are." I kept the fact that I had thought they were just plastic toys 8-year-olds had played with. "And I know I wasn't born here or in New Domino City."

Kalin smiled. "That's a start, at least. Over time, your memory will probably start to come back."

"I hope so." I said, laughing. Kalin laughed with me.

"I talked to the guys. You can stay with us as long as you need to." He looked at me, waiting for my reaction.

I could only smile and say, "Thank you. It's good to know that there's people I can trust here."

He smiled. "Good to know." He looked out over the ocean again. "One problem though."

I blinked. "Besides me not having my memory and not knowing who I am, what problem could there be?"

He laughed. "Well, Yusei, Jack, Crow and I can't keep calling you "you" or "girl". Seems a little rude don't you think?"

I laughed. "What are you saying?"

"Would you like me to give you a name? For the time being, until your memory comes back."

I smiled gratefully and before I knew it, I had my arms wrapped around his neck. I gave him like a second long hug, before pulling back. "I'd love that!"

He laughed again. It made me smile. This man was so kind. I didn't even know why he was being so kind to me. I had barely known him 12 hours.

"Well…How about the name Kylie?"

"Kylie?"

"Yes. I thought that a beautiful girl deserves a beautiful name." He sent a flirty smirk in my direction and then laughed again, "Do you like it?"

I nodded. "Yes. I do."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO: 5Ds.

* * *

Kalin stood up from the ledge and extended his hand to me. I shook my head. "I just…want to look at the city a little while longer." I laughed as I said, "Maybe it'll help trigger a memory."

He brought his hand to his side. "Alright. I'll leave you to your thoughts then." He sent one last smile and walked in the direction of the house.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and banged my forehead on my knees. "…Ow."

_Smart one. Like hitting my head is going to make my memories come back._

I looked up at the city. The buildings and lights made the feeling of longing come back. I don't know how long I sat there staring at that place, but it felt like awhile. Surprisingly, images were appearing in my minds eye. Tall skyscrapers and famous retail stores lined city blocks. Traffic was unbearably terrible. The lights at night were amazing. But these images weren't homey. This place I was picturing was most likely somewhere I took a trip to.

Unfortunately, no names or faces came to my mind. Just the city.

_Lame._

I ruffled my hair and groaned. "This is obnoxious!" I shouted as I fell backwards on to the grass. I blinked as I met two eyes staring at me. "Surprise?"

They belonged to a little girl wearing a t-shirt and jean shorts. She had a cute face and looked to be about 8. She spun around and ran off. I sat back up and turned around to see where she had gone when I heard a little voice yell, "Mister Crow!"

I waited until I saw the little girl pulling someone's arm around the corner. She was pulling a guys hand who had spiky orange hair (_Spiky hair seems to be the style here…)_ who was wearing the same vest and jeans as the other members of The Enforcers except for the orange tee he had on. The little girl pointed at me and shouted "Stranger!" and then hid behind the guy.

He laughed. "Relax Hannah Banana." He got down on his knees to meet Hannah's eyes. "That's our new friend Kylie." He glanced at me. "You shouldn't go yelling things like that to friends. I think you owe her an apology."

Hannah crossed her arms. "No!"

I covered up a laugh with a cough. This girl was a stubborn one. Probably a good attribute to have for the future.

"Hannah…" Crow said in a parental "Do what your told" tone. It made me giggle.

Hannah stuck her tongue out at him and ran off. He sighed, stood up and turned to me. He smiled and made his way over to me. "Sorry about her." He said, laughing, "She's got a nasty attitude sometimes. I'm trying to teach her some form of manners."

I shook my head and stood up. I was about the same height as him and it made me laugh. "Children are children and some have attitudes."

"I'm Crow." He stuck his hand out. I took it and we shook hands. "Kalin told us to call you Kylie from now on. That true?"

I nodded. "He gave me that name so you guys wouldn't have to call me "you" or "girl."

He laughed. "That's Kalin for ya. Always tryin to be noble and true."

"He sounds like a knight in shining armor."

This made Crow laugh harder. "Yeah right!" After he stopped laughing, he said, "It's about time we had a girl join up. Just us guys gets boring after awhile."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What're you trying to say Crow?"

After he thought for a second, he got nervous. "I didn't mean anything by that or anything. I swear!"

I smiled. "It's alright. I was kidding. I'm just happy that you guys would take in a complete stranger off the street."

"Yeah well, it took a little persuading from Kalin. Yusei and Jack thought you might've been a Sector Security spy." He explained.

_Understandable. A girl walking alone at night with no memory…I'd be suspicious to._

"Sector Security?" I asked.

Crow growled. "Yeah. They're real jerks. Totally abusive of their authority. They're supposed to be "helping to keep the Satellite safe." He scoffed. "Whatta load a crap that is. Sent me to the Facility for dueling. Gave me this nice Mark right here." He pointed to the "M" shaped tattoo on his forehead.

"What's that do?"

"It's a tracker. In case we escape before our sentence is up."

_What kind of place is this?_

"_You're telling me!"_

"Ow." I said, putting a hand up to my right ear.

"Something wrong?" Crow asked, trying to look at my ear.

I smiled to cover it up. "Nothing. Just a bug."

_That was loud…And a different voice. Who was that? _

I took my hand off my ear. "I'm sorry to hear that Crow. Was it painful?"

He nodded. "Hurt like hell. The Facility is one place you don't want to be sent."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Crow!" Jack's voice came from the house, "We're going to Martha's." He walked around the corner and saw us. "There you two are."

"Yeah yeah. We were just talking Jack. No need to get jealous." Crow sent a mischievous look and a smirk in Jack's direction.

"I-I'm not jealous!" He retorted.

"Surrrrrrre." Crow taunted.

I giggled as Jack's cheeks turned a slight pinkish shade. Crow let out a snicker and started walking in Jack's direction. As he walked by Jack, Jack lifted up his fist and brought it down onto Crows head, hard. Crow let out a shout and grabbed his head.

"What the hell was that for!?" he shouted at Jack.

"For cracking jokes." Jack replied calmly.

"I'll show you jokes." Crow balled his right hand into a fist and took a swing at Jack. Jack easily ducked out of the way.

"You duel better than you can fight," he said tripping Crow.

"Glad for the compliment, _buddy,"_ Crow replied sarcastically.

I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. As the two boys continued their pointless fight, I watched and laughed, tears rolling from my eyes. I noted this was the happiest I'd been in the last 12 hour span.

"Hey! Jack! Crow!"

Yusei and Kalin came out of nowhere and tried pulling Jack and Crow off of each other. Kalin had Crow in his grip as Yusei grabbed Jack and pulled back.

"What the heck are you two fighting about?" asked Yusei.

"I swear. If it's something dumb like Crow cracking a stupid joke, then I might have to fight both of you," Kalin smirked, "And we all know who would win that fight."

"Yeah! And the Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny are going to come here and give me a million dollars," Crow snapped.

Kalin wrapped his arm around Crows neck and got him into a headlock. "I'm sorry. Did I hear you correctly Crow?"

"Hey man. I was just jokin'!"

I laughed at the four of them. They were like brothers. It was hilarious.

"What's so funny?" Yusei shouted to me, still gripping Jack, keeping him from attacking the subdued Crow.

"This is!" I shouted back.

Kalin, with Crow still subdued in a headlock, smiled towards me. "Glad to see that you're happy."

"Of course." I walked over to the middle of the four guys. "Seeing two guys fight over me is always fun for a girl, right?" It was finally my turn to smirk as I sent mischievous looks at both Crow and Jack.

Both of them blushed and yelled at the same time, "We are not fighting over you!"

"That's not the way I saw it." said Yusei laughing, "Can we go eat please? I'm starving!"

"I second that." Kalin said.

"Third!" I said.

Kalin looked from Crow to Jack saying, "Can you two hold off on beating the crap out of each other until after we get some food?"

They both glared at one another and said, "Fine!"

I giggled as Yusei and Kalin released their prisoners. Yusei, Jack and Crow started walking into the woods surrounding the area, with Yusei in the middle of course. Kalin grabbed my hand.

"Hang on." He waited until they were out of ear shot and said, "I'm glad to see that your eyes are happy now."

I smiled up at him. "What do you mean?"

He released my hand and we started to follow the boys. "From the point you woke up, your eyes had looked so sad and lost. Now, they shine brightly with happiness." He patted my head lightly. "I just thought I'd let you know that."

"Thanks Kalin."

"No problem."

We walked together the rest of way we were going, keeping a far eye on Crow and Jack, who were both still making threats and punching motions to each other. Yusei managed to keep them at bay as Kalin explained that Martha was actually the person who ran the orphanage the boys were raised in. She always welcomed them back for meals and visits. Crow especially liked kids and would teach them how to duel and play games with them in the yard while Jack, Yusei and himself would tell her about how The Enforcers were doing in the duel gang department. She didn't exactly approve of their superhero motives, but it was making the Satellite safer for people.

_I wish I could tell him more about me and where I come from…But NO! I can't because my stupid memory has decided to remain a mystery. Thanks a lot amnesia. Whoever came up with this is in for a world of hurt when I get my hands on…Wait. Stupid thought._

I smacked my head with my hand, which caused Kalin to start laughing.

"Smacking yourself won't make your memory come back."

"Well it doesn't hurt to try," I said. Then, I rubbed the bump that was forming. "On second thought…"

He laughed at me again as we came to the end of a path. We entered a clearing where a nice two story house was. It was actually a pretty big house. It had a playground in the yard, a garden with all different types of flowers and herbs, and toys were strewn in several different areas of the place. I smiled.

I followed Kalin to the door and as he opened it. Three kids came running out, screaming as Crow chased them around. Kalin had to pull me out of the way so I didn't get run over. Once the coast was clear, we walked in. I followed him to a kitchen where smells of bacon and eggs were wafting from. Yusei and Jack were already sitting at the table talking to the woman who was busy cooking breakfast.

"Honestly, you four boys are going to land yourselves in the Facility if you keep doing this," she said with her back to them.

Yusei laughed. "Quit worrying Martha."

She turned and threw a wooden spoon at him. "I will not quit worrying. My boys are risking their lives, whether it be for the greater good or not-Oh! Hello there Kalin!"

"Martha," Kalin said smiling as he walked over and gave her a hug, "How are you this morning?"

"Worrying over you boys again!" she replied.

Kalin sat down next to Yusei. "I know, I know."

"And it looks like one of you has finally found a girlfriend," She winked at me as I blushed. The three boys instantly started denying this statement and she laughed at them, "Don't worry dearie. I was just kidding. My name is Martha."

"…Kylie," I replied shyly.

"Kylie, dear. Please take a seat. You've been standing there since you walked in the door." She grabbed the spoon that had landed on the floor and walked back to the sink to wash it off. Then she continued to cook.

I sat down next to Jack, across from Kalin and looked around. The kitchen was like any normal kitchen (or what I thought a normal kitchen should look like). Lots of pots and pans and other kitchenware, pictures of food, etc.

"You gotta watch out for Martha, Kylie," Yusei said, leaning back in his chair, "She's got eyes in the back of her head."

"And ears like a fox," Jack said.

"That's right," Martha said, bringing over a finished plate of bacon and eggs to the table, "You kids never could get away with pulling a joke over on me."

"No matter how hard we tried," Kalin said, reaching for a strip of bacon. Martha smacked his hand with the spoon. "Ow! What was that for?"

Martha smirked at him. "Guests first." She glanced at me.

"You don't consider us guests?" Jack asked.

"When I provide you with meals everyday, plus letting you stay here whenever you like? No, I don't." she stated.

I giggled. "It's fine. I'm not really that hungry."

"Liar," Yusei said under his breath.

Kalin smacked the back of his head. "You're being rude again."

"You're one to talk!" Yusei countered, "You just got smacked to!"

"At least I wasn't making false accusations!" Kalin fired back.

Martha and I looked at each other and both said, "Boys." And both of us started laughing.

Jack just folded his arms and watched Kalin and Yusei argue.

"Well, if you're not hungry yet, why don't you let these three eat and you come outside with me to pick herbs and vegetables?" Martha asked.

"You're making the guest work?" Jack asked.

Martha glared at him and Jack cringed back. He grabbed an apple and took a bite to keep his mouth shut. Martha smirked. "Thought so."

"I'd love to help you," I said standing up.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to _make you work," she said, tapping the wooden spoon on Jack's head._

_I giggled. "Nope. I'm willing to work."_

"_Well, follow me then," she said. _

_I smiled and waved to the boys and followed Martha back down the hall and out the front door._


End file.
